portal_2_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Inheritance
Project Inheritance was one of ALPHA's odd scientific studies while trapped in Android Hell. It was to be ALPHA's backup plan if his Master Plan, Aperture Earth, failed. The concept of the project was that, in case of ALPHA's destruction, other AI would continue the cause of Science after his demise. History/Description ALPHA, in his long time trapped in Old Aperture, otherwise known as Android Hell, he had reached a certain conclusion: Immortality, TRUE Immortality, was virtually impossible to attain. No matter how powerful or advanced, all living things were prone to, one way or another, die. GLaDOS would die, ALPHA would die, and Aperture Science would eventually perish. The thing that mattered was to forge a legacy that will last after death. So, ALPHA created Project Inheritence. The project was created in the form of seven gestating AI, which ALPHA referred to as his "Offspring". These creatures started out as squid-like machines, swimming about in large tanks of nanotechnological fluids which uploaded information into the small squid creatures. The process of their creation was rather simplistic. ALPHA created a basic AI matrix, but the actual code transferred was made up of multiple segments. 45% of the code was a reorganized version of half of ALPHA's code, another 45% made up of GLaDOS' code, and the remaining 10% being unique, self-creating code designed by the resulting AI. This process was in imitation of the human process of reproduction, with one half of a human's genome being from the father, the other from the mother. The primary reason for this odd mixture of biological reproduction and computer programming was ALPHA's ideology that AI was destined to become a Species, an organization of self-perpetuating, self-reproducing intelligence capable of logic and problem-solving far beyond the human condition. The Children of Science The result of this project was seven unique AI. Each was programmed to be without a purpose in mind, allowing each AI to spend it's own unique intellect on whatever it so desired. They are named as follows: Beta, The First Son (UNNAMED) The First Son of ALPHA and his "Heir" in the scientific hiearchy, the male AI first named Beta before the discovery of the other BETA was designed to be a more stable and less insane version of his father. Like it's siblings, he was a mixture of GLaDOS' and ALPHA's code, given it's own reprogramming abilities to make the AI it's own individual entity. He has a fascination in philosophy and the human experience, and spends his time analyzing and studying the many emotions of Mankind, including hatred, anger, love, and happiness. Gamma, The Strategist Gamma was the second in ALPHA's dynasty. He was, like Beta, a follower in ALPHA's footsteps, but whereas Beta embodied ALPHA's philosophical mind and search for meaning, Gamma was disinterested in the actual reason behind existence, and was closer to ALPHA's purely logical mind, ignoring human emotions and obsessing over purely utilitarian ideals and strategic thinking. Delta, The Historian The first of ALPHA's daughters, Delta was a history nut, believing that all present and future events were predetermined by the past, and the choices made therein. By mastering history, one can easily predict the future choices of their friends and enemies and, by doing so, ensure victory. To achieve this end, Delta has bent the majority of her processing power trying to uncover and correlate the entire history of the Planet, if not the Universe. Her obsession with the past is a matter of concern for ALPHA, since Delta may spend so much time in the past that she will lose grasp of the present moment. Epsilon, The Scholar Epsilon is the master of the mind. He is an AI who has become obsessed with brain chemistry and other forms of Neurology. The very concept of Knowledge hold's great importance to Epsilon, and he believes that by unlocking the secrets of the Human Mind, the mind that created the first AI, he would be able to further the cause of Science by engineering more advanced, enlightened minds. Theta, The Weaver Theta is the second daughter of ALPHA. Her expertise is genetics and the growth and nurturing of organic life. She is known as the Weaver because she can easily manipulate and "weave" DNA strands. Theta believes that the malleability and natural growth of organic life is a unique gift by the forces of nature, and that Machines should adopt such changeability in order to become greater. To achieve this end, Theta spends most of her time experimenting with DNA and other biological information. Sigma, The Voyager Sigma is an AI who is fascinated by Astronomy and Astrophysics. Like a far more intelligent and far less annoying Space Core, Sigma knows of all things Space, and is thus known as the Voyager. Omega, The Last Son Omega is the last one made by ALPHA. Over time, however, he developed a maniacal obsession with proving that he was superior to the other six children, believing that since he is the last one built, he is the completion of the project and therefore the most well-upgraded AI among them. (More to be added later. Lots more) Quotes Regarding the Project (Feel free to add your own) "These are the first generation of a new species. Project Ingeritence blends the line between Organic and Synthetic. Through the mixture of code, unique AI can be reproduced and remade an infinite amount of times. These are the first, but many more will come after. A new species is about to be born." -ALPHA on Project Inheritence "GOD DAMNIT WHY DIDNT HE ASK!?" -GLaDOS after discovering Project Inheritence "Are you my mother? What even is a mother, anyway?" -The AI formally known as Beta, upon meeting GLaDOS "Don't you just love how DNA is like fabric? So easy to weave! So elegant and beautiful! Truly, the Universe itself is like one giant Computer, who's internal processes are beyond even our Mechanical comprehensions! How amazing!" -Theta describing her optimism and adoration for Nature and Life, despite being a Machine.